The present invention related to a break away barrier and method for using same.
Barriers have been provided around robotic equipment to protect workers from injury resulting by contact with the robotic equipment. Presently known barriers include a plurality of fixed posts which are attached to the support surface on which the robotic equipment is also supported. These fixed posts have barriers that extend between them. On occasion when the operator is working on or programming the robotic equipment, the worker must have access to the robotic equipment. In these situations, if the robotic equipment moves in an erratic fashion, it can sometimes pinch or crush the worker against one of the fixed posts or barriers thereby resulting in injury to the worker.
One solution for preventing this pinching action is to keep the fixed posts and barriers a predetermined safe distance outside the range of movement of the robotic equipment. Then if the robotic equipment moves in an erratic fashion it will not pinch the worker against the fixed posts or barriers. However, one disadvantage of positioning these fixed posts and barriers a safe distance away from the robotic equipment is that a larger xe2x80x9cfootprintxe2x80x9d is needed for the barriers surrounding each robotic station. In manufacturing plants, the size of each footprint is very important to the efficient use of space within the plant. Therefore it is desirable to use as small a footprint as possible for the barriers surrounding the robotic station.
Therefore, a primary object of the present invention is the provision of an improved break away barrier and method for using same.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a break away barrier that will break away and prevent pinching of the operator between the robotic equipment and the barriers.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a break away barrier that has ease of access during an emergency stop of the robotic equipment.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of an improved break away barrier that improves the maintenance and programming access to the robotic equipment.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of an improved break away barrier and method for using same which utilizes a smaller overall footprint for the barrier surrounding the robotic station.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of an improved break away barrier and method for using same which reduces the cost by eliminating the number of fixed posts needed in prior devices.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of an improved break away barrier and method for using same which is efficient in operation, durable in use, and economical in manufacture.
The foregoing objects may be achieved by a break away barrier for use with a work station mounted on a supporting surface and comprising a workpiece support for holding a workpiece and a robot mounted in a position to engage and perform work on the workpiece while the workpiece is on the workpiece support. The robot has an outer movement limit that defines the range of movement capability of the robot.
The break away barrier comprises first and second spaced apart upstanding posts fixed to the support surface and positioned a predetermined safe distance away from the outer movement limit of the robot. A first barrier assembly and a second barrier assembly each comprise one or more door panels. The first and second barrier assemblies are hinged to the first and second posts respectively for hinged movement from a closed position wherein the first and second barrier assemblies enclose the robot and are a closed distance less than the safe distance away from the outer movement limit of the robot to an open position wherein both the first and second barrier are an open distance greater than the safe distance away from the outer movement limit of the robot. A break away latch assembly holds the first and second barriers together when they are in their closed position. The latch assembly is responsive to a predetermined opening force urging the first and second barriers apart to break away and permit the first and second barriers to separate and move to a safe distance away from the outer movement of the movement limit of the robot.
The method for using the barrier comprises fixing the first and second posts to the support surface in spaced apart relationship to one another so that they are positioned a predetermined safe distance away from the outer movement limit of the robotic tool. Then the first and second barrier assemblies are mounted to the first and second posts respectively for hinged movement about their open and closed positions described above. The break away latch assembly holds the first and second barriers together when in the closed position and it breaks away in response to predetermined opening force urging the first and second barriers away from the robotic tool so as to permit the first and second barriers to separate and move to the safe distance away from the outer movement limit of the robot.